


Blue (is the warmest colour)

by leooX



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Artist Josh, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leooX/pseuds/leooX
Summary: A fic based off blue is the warmest colour.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okkkk so I based this off "blue is the warmest colour" which is a really good 3 hour long gay film.   
> In fact, it's so slow okay and what I've wrote so far is only like one hour of the plot. If you want me to write more let me knOw.   
> ALSO I've got no ideas for my other fics (like the demon one) so if you want anything to happen please let me know.

Tyler walked out of the door of his (family) home, sluggishly slinging his backpack over his shoulder, walking out of the gate and walking down the empty road, eyes watching his feet as he went.  
Until he heard the huff of a bus engine, and looked up, his bus taking away as he ran towards it, waving a hand in the air.

He sighed. He'd wait for the next bus and get the train from there, make it late to English again.

-

Tyler listened intently to the lecture, eyes gazing at whoever was reading a passage from the french-to-english translation.  
They all sat in silence whenever a question was asked, mouths gaping in thought until the tutor would further explain himself, though he still didn't speak up when he understood. 

-

He nodded passively as his friends spoke to and thro across the lunch desk, talking about getting laid and... well, he wasn't really listening.

"Hey, look look." One of them ushered, eyes on Tyler and gesturing behind himself.   
There was a girl, Tyler always found her staring at him, and he shrugged.  
"Yeah?"  
His friends all groaned, and he smiled sheepishly, shrinking into himself as they went on about how she obviously facied him, and it was obvious he liked her.  
"I dunno. She's alright."  
They eyed him judgmentally, sceptical.  
Unapproving.

-

Meal time was always a family get together, and Tyler ate his pasta obnoxiously, sauce around his mouth and probably forehead.  
Mundane.

And, he went to bed and slept normal, regular.

-

He was almost late again the next day, jogging to the bus as the driver generously waited for him, rolling his eyes, unimpressed. 

He sat on a seat close to the front, pulling out a thick book he had to study for, and pulling the zip of his coat down as he settled. The bus started up, before halting again as someone banged on the glass doors, thanking the driver as she stepped on.

It was Jenna that got on, smiling at him as she walked up to his seat, choosing to sit with him.  
"Hey."  
"Hi." Tyler smiled at her, squishing up against the window to make more room for her bag.  
She asked simple questions- what are you reading?   
He asked simple questions- what are you studying?  
Tyler had warmed up to her by the end of the bus ride.

-

The next day, he wasn't late to the bus. In fact, he didn't have school. He was on the journey to meet Jenna.   
A busker sand towards him and he smiled.

He stood at a traffic light, waiting for it to turn red, his eyes falling upon a man, with his (heavily tattoeed) arm around another male. He had blue hair, and a piercing laugh, flinging his head back, face turning serious again when he finished his laughing.

Tylers breathing came faster as the cars stopped and he started across the road, eyes fixated on the couple who walked past him.  
The man with the blue hair stared back, and as they passed each other, he turned to stare at Tyler, a smirk on his face. Tylers face flushed and he looked away, almost stopping in the middle of the road to stare at him.

He carried on, though, making his way to a large fountain where Jenna sat, noticing him and standing up, giving a hug.  
"Do you want to eat?"  
"Yeah. Sure." Tyler gave her a smile and followed her through the crowds, choosing a cafe without outdoor seating.

They made small talk, and went to a cinema after. Jenna kissed and held his hand.  
It felt wrong.

-

Tyler had a dream that night.  
His body twisted on his bed, hand up his shirt and the other down his pants, jacking himself, with images of the blue haired body running through his mind, kissing and touching him.

He woke up with a gasp, and cried.  
Confused. 

-

He walked through the school gates, hands in his pockets as he joined the group of familiar people who smoked and waited around for him.

He greeted them all, rolling his eyes at their remarks, taunting him.

"You fucked her didn't you?"  
"I can smell it on you."  
"Stop lying Tyler."

He sighed. "We didn't. I'm going in."  
And left, walking through the heavy glass doors and making his way up the flights of stairs.  
Jenna stopped him, apologising for taking things too fast.

They fucked that night.

They went to Jenna's flat.  
It was rundown, and the sex was just as cheap as her rent.  
He rolled her onto her back and fucked her into the matress, making her head bang off the wall as she moaned.

He cried after, laying behind her and running a hand down her side, reassuring her that she was great.

-

He sat silent as his Jamia urged him to talk.  
"Well?"  
He looked at her, but didn't speak.  
"I just feel... wrong."  
"There must be a reason?"  
He hung his head, the tears he'd held in his eyes rolling down his reddened cheeks.

-

He texted Jenna and asked her to meet him outside as soon as she got the message.   
She came running, and he said how they had to be apart.   
She cried, and he watched as she walked away, shaking her head. Dissapointment. 

-

He smoked as he walked home on the night, flicking it away and entering his home, locking himself in his room as he sobbed into his bed covers. 

-

He smoked after his English lecture, sitting on staircase outside and watching some boys play football on the yard. 

"Hey, Tyler."  
He looked up, a boy they sometimes hung around with called Carl sitting beside him.  
"Got a light?"  
He gestured to the cigarette hanging limply in his hand, and nodded, leaning over to light his smoke.

A boy walked past, hands in his Jean pocket and the other holding a phone, typing.  
Carls eyes followed in and he breathed out.  
"He has a nice arse."  
Tyler laughed in shock and took a drag of his cigarette and looking after him.  
He did.  
"Don't worry, Tyler. So do you."

Tylers face flushed and he shook his head, nervously smoking at watching Carl carefully. He was smiling at him, and was leaning in, kissing Tyler before he could think, and then pulling away.  
"Seeya."

Tyler sat for a moment, watching him leave before he stood up and followed him slowly, not sure if he wanted him to or not.

He ended up in the toilets, where Carl was washing his hands. This time, Tyler stood on his toes and snogged him, harsh and desperate.   
Carl pulled back, looking at Tyler with a bewildered and embarrassed face.  
"Tyler... I didn't mean... I was just saying. I'm not gay."

Tyler swallowed harshly and nodded.  
"I know." He whispered, but he was crying as he turned away.

He walked through the hallways, to the exit, ignoring the group of people that demanded for his attention.

Jamia called him, too, when he arrived outside, though she chased after him and grabbed his shoulder.  
"What's up?"  
"Nothing."  
"Great, wanna come out?"  
"Yeah."

-

She took him to a gay club, buzzing with varying types of women, grinding and kissing.  
He stood awkwardly as she introduced two people, whom she both kissed deeply.  
He watched as they moved to the dance floor, leaving him. He bit his lips and looked around, before he made his way back outside, looking directly across the street where this time, bundles of men gathered and kissed.

His legs took him over without his consent, and he found himself walking through a dimly lit gay bar, the men watching him like prey, making him tingle all over as he sweat nervously, flashing smiles at anyone he kept eye contact with for too long.

He took a seat at the bar, ignoring the man who was sat next to him, hawkeyeing him.  
Tyler called over the server, asking for 'anything fruity' and putting his head in a hand as he waited, eyes glancing around him.  
He looked up, his heart stopped.

The man with the blue hair was high up, looking at him and raising his eyebrows, taking a swig of his drink without removing eye contact.

Eventually, Tyler looked away, thanking the bar tender for his peach coloured drink, sipping at it as he looked down at his fingers.

He heard a squeak and a shift beside him, and turned his head.  
"Hello."   
It was blue boy.  
He was wearing a tight white shirt and black leather trousers.  
"Hey."  
"What are you doing here?" His voice was deep, unlike Tylers crackly and high pitched one.  
"I don't know." He shrugged, drinking through his straw. "My friend came... she's in the other one."  
"What's your name?" Josh was licking his lips.  
"Tyler." He breathed.  
"That's a nice name, Tyler. I'm Josh."

Tyler bobbed his head and looked at Josh's hands. He was drumming his fingers on the wood in front of them.

"What do you do?"  
Josh blew out a breath, looking up for a moment. "Guess?" Tyler didn't say anything. "Art. I paint."

"Wow, really?" Tyler seemed suprised, and Josh laughed at him, tongue poking between his large teeth.

"I'm studying literature. I love reading, writing too. Pretty boring."  
Josh shook his head, cheeks puffed out with drink in his mouth. He swallowed- "I think that's. Interesting, Tyler."   
Tyler blushed and looked away.

"I-I like your tattoo." He stammered, looking at the green, brown and purple expanse on his toned arm. Josh flexed his muscles jokingly and grinned.  
"You got any?"  
Tyler looked down at three lines on his wrist, and Josh looked at them, interested. 

Josh was shoved forward suddenly, as a group of fumbling drunk men pushed into him from behind, one hand running through his hair.  
"You coming Joshie? Johnnies asked us over his." One man was purring, and Josh smiled at them, tipping his head back.  
"Yeah. One sec."  
"Your friend can come?"  
Now, someone was trying to kiss him. He turned his face away, leaning away from the group and focusing on his drink.   
"Leave him alone. Wait outside, I wont be long."  
The men all complained and left, standing outside and hollering loudly.  
"What school do you go to?"  
Tyler mumbled his reply, frowning as he watched Josh nod and then leave.

-

Tyler came out of last period, laughing along with the proper surrounding him, when Josh standing by a tree, waving at him, caught his eyes.   
Tyler walked away from the group to Josh.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Dunno. Thought you might want to come for  a walk?"  
Tyler chewed the inside of his cheek, looking back at the people who yelled for him, before nodding. 

-

They ended up in a park, where Josh forced him to let him draw his face.  
He had a long stick of charcoal, hands gritty with it as he sketched him, eyes flickering up to look at him every other moment.

Tyler sat as still as he could, leg swinging as it hung off the bench.  
"Are you nearly done?" He asked impatiently, embarrassed.   
"Why, are you shy?"  
"No." Tyler snorted, eyes watching Josh's concentration face. "That's really cool." He muttered as Josh shifted and he caught a glimpse of himself.

"It's you." Josh shrugged, turning the sketchbook around. Tyler took it off him and studied it carefully.   
"It is. And isn't. I like it." He handed it back to Josh, who was stretching back over the bench with a groan.  
"I have to go. Can I get your number?"  
Tyler tried not to look dissapointed as he scribbled his number at the top of the page.

Josh closed it and stared at Tyler for what felt like forever, buy could only have been ten seconds.  
He pressed a kiss to Tylers cheek before he stood and walked away.

-

When Tyler arrived at the gates the next day, he was instantly being grilled.  
"Who was that guy, Tyler?"  
"Just someone I met."  
"He's gay- are you gay now?"  
"No." He scoffed.   
"Dude- don't fucking lie, man. You suck his dick?" Tyler laughed nervously, taking it as a joke.  
"We don't care if you're gay."  
"Except you've seen us naked."  
"He's stayed at mine before. Jesus Christ."  
Tylers face was bright red, and he stammered, lost for words as they taunted him.  
"Just shut up. I'm not gay."  
"That why you didn't like Jenna?"  
"I slept with her!"  
"Whatever, you'll never get my dick."  
Tyler was breathing heavily. "I don't want your dick! I'm not gay, so shut the fuck up!"  
"Woah, Tyler. Calm down."  
"Faggot."  
Tylers hands balled into fists and he surged forward, hitting the guy in the face. People around him scrambled and grabbed him to stop the fight.

-

Tyler feigned interest as they walked through an art gallery, eyes mostly on Josh, who squinted his eyes at the statues and leaned in to look closer at the oil paintings that hung on the wall.

He nodded as Josh explained things to him, pretending like he understood. 

"That's it. Where do you want to go, Tyler?" Josh asked, as they stood at the final statue on the row.  
Tyler puffed out his cheeks in thought.    
"Do you... have a house?"  
Josh raised an eyebrow at him, looking him up and down before he nodded, holding the door for Tyler and waiting for the bus to get to his "apartment. I have an apartment. More like an art studio", as he'd explained. 

-

Tyler was rubbing himself through his pants as he watched Josh undress, lifting his shirt to reveal the vast expanse of a pale chest, and shimmying out of his tight jeans, eyes never leaving Tylers as he bit his lips.  
"You?"  
Tyler clenched his jaw and sat back up, fumbling with his pants in an unsexy way as Josh crawled over to him, moving Tylers hands and replacing them with his own, and unbottoning him with experience. 

Tyler helped push down his pants, and Josh's fingers skimmed over the hem of his boxers. "Can I take these off?" Tyler hesitated, but agreed, closing his eyes when Josh pulled them down and flung them, his hands on Tylers body in an instant.  
He pushed him back onto the bed, mouth latching onto his and pressing his tongue into his mouth and letting their teeth clash.  
Josh pulled away, and Tyler panted below him, eyes wide and the area over his nose and tops of his cheeks red.  
"You've never done this, have you?"  
"No, never. With a guy."  
Josh played with Tylers nipple, leaning down to suck at it and relishing in Tylers breathy moan.  
He scooted further down, licking down Tylers navel before he got to his cock, lifting it from his stomach and pressing his tongue into the slit.  
Tyler gasped needily and curled his toes.

Josh let his lips tighten around the head, and he lowered his mouth so his face nearly touched Tylers pubes.  
"Holy shit- how." Tyler was moaning, flinging an arm over his face.   
Josh smiled around him as much as he could, using his tongue to work against Tyler as he slid up and down him, accepting when Tyler thrust up with a choked apology.  
"Thats- that feels so good." Tyler cried, biting into his upper arm. "Stop-"  
Josh pulled off him with a pop and grinned, clambering back up to Tylers mouth and latching onto his neck, sucking hard.

Tyler was humping Josh's leg, whining quietly and pulling Josh's hair.  
"You want me to fuck you?" Josh panted.  
"I- I dunno... I've never. Been with a guy." He paused for a moment, his hands twitching. "Yeah. Okay- if it feels good."  
Josh giggled at him.  
"Course it does." Then he was leaning across the bed to a bedside table, Tyler swore he saw paint and masking tape in it, and he pulled out a tube of lube.   
"Wanna make you feel so good."

He was pushing a finger into Tyler, who panicked for a moment.  
'Did I shower?'

Josh didn't say anything, so he relaxed against the bed, pushing back when Josh added another and curled his fingers upwards, Tylers hips jerking as he fisted his dick.

Josh watched him hungrily, thrusting his fingers in at a rapid pace, kissing the inners of Tylers chubby thighs.

Tyler brought one of his legs up as he spasmed, back arching as Josh pushed against his sweet spot.  
Josh pressed a third finger in slowly, Tyler grunting and trying to relax around him.

They stayed like that for a while, Josh fucking him with three fingers, taking Tyler to the edge and bringing him back again as he stopped. 

Tyler whinged as Josh sat up, rolling a condom onto himself pulling Tyler closer by his legs.  
"Ready?"  
"I think."

Then he began to think the fuck not, as Josh pushed in so slowly, a searing and dull pain radiating through him. He hissed  and so did Josh, for two separate reasons.  
Josh kept pressing into Tyler, his body weight pushing Tyler into the matress.  
For a short moment, he felt like Jenna. 

He pushed the thought aside as Josh groaned, open mouthed, as his hips flushed against Tylers arse.  
"Yeah- yeah that hurts. Fucking hell." He clenched around Josh, who wrapped Tylers leg around him, so his heel was just above the curve of his arse.  
"You have a better bum than me." Tyler breathed.   
Josh snorted and hid his face in Tylers shoulder, back shaking with the effort.

"Can I move yet?" Josh's voice was muffled.  
"Yeah."

Josh pulled himself back slightly, then pushing back in.  
"Ohhhh." Tylers head was thrown back against the pillow as Josh set a pace. He was gentle at first, until Tyler pressed his heel hard into his back and whined, "faster." 

Josh fucked him hard and fast, pushing himself up on his arms and looking down intensely at Tyler, who squeezed his eyes shut and dropped his mouth, silent pleasure.

Josh was looking down between their bodies, where he was thrusting into Tyler, and he whimpered, chewing on his lips until they bled.  
Tyler pulled his head down and purred into his mouth, sharing spit and licking into him.

Tyler had to stop when he let out a sob, Josh jabbing directly into the sensetive bundle of nerves. He snaked a hand between them, fucking his own hand furiously, desperate to come as Josh worked into him.

He came over his fingers and on Josh's stomach as he shoved into Tyler forcefully. Tylers body shook and he screamed, hips jolting and squirming.

"God, fuck, Tyler." Josh gritted, his thrusts slowing but becoming punishing as he neared his own orgasm, spurred on by Tylers whimpers. 

He fell back against Tyler, cumming into the condom and lightly jutting his hips into him, panting harshly as he came down.

Tyler cringed as he pulled out, laying beside him as Tyler ran a hand through Josh's blue hair.

-


End file.
